


PWP

by stipethom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: Chrollo lost a bet.





	PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：PWP！OOC！threesome! polyamorous relationships！双龙慎入  
> 洁癖千万别进，全程互攻

“库洛洛，要和我打赌吗？”  
“好啊，我赢了你会消失吗。”  
“你赢了就可以哦。”  
“那如果你赢了呢。”  
“那么库洛洛要满足我一个心愿。”

-

“……所以。”  
“所以。”  
库洛洛看着那名长发飘飘的青年。  
“这就是你带来的人？”  
“哟，团长好。”揍敌客家的杀手无起伏地说。他身上套了一件黑色的紧身无袖体恤。“看不出来，平时那么冷淡，在这种事上还蛮积极的嘛。”  
“……也不是你想的那样。”

伊尔迷的手指轻捷地一番。库洛洛感到自己下体变得怪怪的，仿佛是一个滑腻的湿漉漉的岩洞。他的下腹因为伊尔迷的念变得十分温暖。  
“你做了什么。”  
“变了个戏法罢了。”伊尔迷解释道。“跟西索学的。人多的时候很管用哦。”  
库洛洛一点也不想知道什么叫“人多的时候”。  
他能感到西索在他身体里变得愈发兴奋。他的双腿被抬起，搁在后者发达的大腿上。出于平衡的考虑，他把腿缠上了西索的腰。  
这样一来，库洛洛和西索之间的缓冲地带就变成零了。西索在他身体里横冲直撞，捣得他的身体一颤一颤，全然地失去了控制。西索轻轻地用拇指去摁压他的铃口，他感觉下腹和后面都是一片湿润，意识有些模糊了。他不知道在丧失判断力的片刻有没有叫出来。  
算了，不计较了。  
西索慢慢地收紧手指，在双重攻势下，他感觉自己即将到达顶点。因为受照顾的部位多，高潮来得比以往都快。忽然，西索停下了，不怀好意地在他的内壁蹭着，让人牙酸地亲了亲他喘息不止的胸膛。他看见自己的乳头上印着两个红红的牙印。  
后面忽然被涨满，伊尔迷挤了进来。因为提前动过手脚的缘故，库洛洛并未感到难受，只是有种被填满的酸胀感。他感到自己像一扇门，不仅被掀开，连门框都被人扒了下来……伊尔迷掐住他的臀部，也开始向他身体里抽插。  
“等一等。”  
伊尔迷抬眼看他。  
“这个用来扩张的能力是空间相关吧？”库洛洛打量着在他身上玩得津津有味的二人。“那么到底是……算了，问出来太伤自尊了。”  
“？。”  
“到底是我的变大了，还是你们的变小了呢。”  
“……”  
不出意料，他被搞得更激烈了。库洛洛渐渐两股不支，从西索腰上垂落，被掰着脚踝又进进出出了若干次，终于小腹抽搐着射了出来。库洛洛蜷缩着，浑身的颠簸与颤抖终于停了下来。凶器也从他的臀缝里依依不舍地抽离了，粘连着乳白的精液。  
西索摸摸他纤细的脖颈，笑得很开怀。  
“被操得一动一动的库洛洛真可爱呢。”  
“把这句话给我塞进你的xx去。”

“辛苦了这么久，也该照顾下我了吧？”伊尔迷对西索说。后者会意地眨眨眼。  
伊尔迷将那杆蠢蠢欲动的枪扶进自己的洞里，他些微喘息着，苍白的皮肤生起红晕，漂亮的眼睛舒服地眯起。  
“你还是那么棒啊❤️”  
“当然，我总是准备好的。”  
黑发青年一板一眼地答道。他用手撑着床，微微提起臀部，从西索身上坐起，来回地运动，春色一览无余。透明的润滑液在他的甬道里咕噜噜地响着，随着活塞动作而一点一点地从屁股里挤了出来，像未成形的卵一样。  
“你们两个做的时候都没什么表情。”西索抱怨道。  
“而你的表情未免太丰富了。”伊尔迷带着诱人的喘息回答。  
随着有韵律地推送，杀手的阴茎开始有了起色。他拍了拍西索汗津津的脸，“不要光顾着自己爽。”  
西索发出一点呻吟声。伊尔迷分开双腿，将那滴滴答答的家伙从臀里抽出来，不由分说地掰开西索的嘴，捏着后者的下巴，将自己的物事捅了进去。对方自然无法出言反驳，只用力地用柔软细腻的唇舌裹住他，像吮棒棒糖一样吮着。  
“你们好好尽兴，我不打扰了。”  
库洛洛将上衣套上。幸好他早早把衣服收了起来，现在还是可以直接穿出门的状态。  
他被人用脚勾住了。  
“你不是说要把xx塞进我的xx里吗？”  
……要怪就怪你自己爱挑衅吧，库洛洛想。  
他重新在柔软的大床上坐下，解开裤子，将手指伸进西索的股间。  
果然，已经湿热难当了。  
库洛洛慢慢地用指腹摩挲西索的昂扬，却志不在此。手指一转，伸进了西索的股缝里，顺着插入了洞里。他增加手指，令后者咳呛起来。他抬起西索的后腰。  
“喂，动作小一点。”伊尔迷忍耐着说，声音已经有些飘忽了。  
库洛洛拔出自己的，准确地契入那个发不出声音的男人的身体里。他大开大合地抽送起来，感受着僵硬的肌肉逐渐在他的强行侵占下变得柔若无骨。

伊尔迷感觉含住自己的嘴变得有些漫不经心了。他抹去眉心的汗，觉得浑身再一次变得水涔涔的，像在盛夏的天气蒸了一场桑拿。他用了点劲儿，堕入一片湿滑的紧攥中，便交代了出来。  
不给西索机会吐出来，伊尔迷觉得自己又慢慢地开始胀大。回头就看见扬言要走的黑发男人在用利剑研磨着红发湿透的男人，他撇撇嘴。  
“真是口是心非啊。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
他摸着自己空虚的后庭，深吸一口气，再次坐上了那杆勃发的阳具。  
“虽然前面释放了，果然还是前后一起比较舒服啊。”  
“……呜，终于可以说话了。”  
伊尔迷半闭着眼，任凭西索的性器在他的身体里摇撼，像把自己钉在一块砧板上似地，因为熟稔几乎感受不到任何痛楚，只有潮水般的快感涌入胸中，使他双眼湿润，瘦削的肩膀战栗起来。  
被同时照顾前后的男人用手捂着嘴，只有这样他才不会像女人一样叫起来。伊尔迷性之所至，伸手掐住他的咽喉。西索呼吸受胁，下体愈发地活跃起来，快要把伊尔迷充满了。  
西索平躺着，脚被库洛洛高高地举起，报复一般架在腰上，被库洛洛直捣黄龙，金色的眼睛睁得大大的，终于情不自禁地呜咽起来。  
“快要不行了，呜——”  
库洛洛嘲笑道，“原来上面的嘴也并不是完全没用吗。”  
“……不要得意得太早。”  
“别搞错了，现在是我操你。”  
“库洛洛太记仇了！啊——”  
他几乎把后者的臀肉操得翻出来，能看见粉红的内壁哆嗦着吸附他的凶器，合不拢的大腿软软地垂在床上。在一阵高潮的收缩中，他把精液尽数灌入西索的身体中。

-

“库洛洛，还要再赌吗？”  
“不会再和你赌了。”  
“赢了可以杀了我哦。”  
“……那不是和现在没什么差别。”  
“有差别哦。如果我赢了，我会把你先奸后杀的。”  
“……你现在就给我去死吧。”

 

FIN


End file.
